Anthony Savage
Anthony "Anton" Morgan Savage (May 14th, 1992 - June 5th 2008) is a well known Portuguese burglar famous for his unconventional robbery styles. He is also a critically acclaimed screenwriter on such Canadian chat shows as 'Fun in the Den' and 'Niggers, the sweet race'. In 1994 Anton was commissioned to play the part of Dr Martinson in the up and coming movie Dr Martinson, a role in which he declined due to other TV roles being his main project. Furthermore, in this era Anton was well known for being the biggest rapist in the London 'Rave Circuit' which lead to a fruitless investigation at the hands of Ukrainian officials. In 2005, Anton raised a feud with popular car dealer Ford claiming that one of their car models "The Ford Focus" was stalking his every move. Anton lost this feud as no hard evidence was provided in court to prove he was actually being stalked, still to this present day a Ford Focus will always be near Anton and no one knows if this is coincidence or if the car is actually tailing his every move. It is sought to believe that the car is tracking him down and one day will take him in a ferocious battle. Anton is regarded as a hitman and often challenges people to 1 on 1 fights in the Terradome where 2 men enter and 1 man leaves. Early Life Anton grew up on his parents farm in South Dakota. During this time Anton became a journalist and interviewed several horrible scummy trash people for the Daily Mirror. He earned the nickname "The Creature" for his disgusting appearance and grotesque features. After Anton ended his career at the Daily Mirror he opened up his own cafe called "Putrid Pancakes" the shop was well known for his vomit laced pancakes and earned Anton some good press in the local newspaper "The Daily School Shitter". However, the cafe was closed after it was discovered Anton was not using fresh vomit and in fact was using cheap industry standard fake vomit. Upon closure Anton made the following speech: "Many people have come here today to witness the closure of my cafe. Let it be known through out the land that anyone that speaks against my cafe will face my wrath in the Terradome." Displeasing the crowd Anton was then met with several gunshots rupturing his spleen, gonads, pelvic muscles and face. Personal Life Anton is well known for being romantically linked to supermodel Amanda Winters. Their Hollywood-esque fling lasted for many years until Anton was caught cheating on his supermodel wife with a barrel of crude oil. Magic powers have lately been discovered in Anton's abdominal gland and have been researched deeply by one of those fake online universities. Anton is known to donate to the charity "Don't save the Kids" in which people steal money from impoverished children to fund a no-holds-barred strip club. Anton personally visits the club and attacks the needy kids on a daily basis. Anton has many fetishes which not many people know about, one of which is treasure porn, mainly pirate themed. Music career ''Anton In Da Place'' (1997) Anton In Da Place" was released to critical acclaim, as Anton was one of the first rappers to use conventional song structure to make pop oriented rap. This album sold thousands of copies in lower Detroit and with the money Anton purchased a large carpet and several other items that were of absolute no use to him. Afterwords, Anton went into serious debt and had his leg's removed by the people of the local Chinese takeaway. ''Golf, Piano Lessons and Denmark'' (2001) In 2000, Anton was contacted by his musical hero, and one of his biggest influences, Sting. The conversation with Sting allowed Anton to arrange a collaboration album in which Sting would play the bass over Anton's elegant vocals. They went into the studio in December of 2000 and began to work on their first single of the album "Anton In New York". The song was a rework of Sting's classic hit "Englishman In New York" with new lyrics provided by Anton. "Anton In New York" was released on January 3rd worldwide scoring multiple No. 1 positions. Soon after the release of the first single, the title of the album was released to the public to be "Golf, Piano Lessons and Denmark". It's said that the title derived around Anton's obsessions at the time of recording (and still to present day). "Sting Me" was the 2nd and final single from the album. The track was described as "A modern power ballad" by NME, with Anton and Sting both providing vocals. Other tracks on the album include "How Much?", "Vietnam Blues" and "Dangerous Spanner" these songs are not as popular due to their explicit themes of going to jumbo sales and skinning asian people but are still memorable for their catchy hooks and driving basslines. A Break from the Music Circuit Since his 2nd hit album Anton has been on hiatus, mostly fucking anything that moves and using unconventional robbery styles to harness the power of wild animals. However, Anton still releases the occasional single, the most recent being "I REALLY JUST WANT TO FUCK A GOLF COURSE" in 2003. This single raised some controversy as many people sought it as "deranged" or "creepy". Furthermore, the lyrics spoke down upon Hungarian golfers which caused a court case to be filed against Anton for breach of Human Rights policy. This case dragged on for 4 years because the judge was in a coma but eventually ended in Anton having to pay a huge cash lump sum back to the golf communities of Budapest. Fashion Not only did Anthony have a fruitful music career he is also noted for having a natural fashion flare and an extravagant dress sense. In September 2007 Anton came 63rd in Grazia magazine's Top 100 fashion icons list, an award he accepted with great pride. Anthony got into fashion when his mother forced him at gun point to read several fashion magazines. Anton quickly gained an interest in the subject and went to Dr Martinson's School of Fashion where he learned how to design clothing, look good in clothing and how to eat clothing. However, Anton has many critics in the fashion scene claiming that his dress sense is "Too out there", "Over the fucking top" and "A steaming pile of manure". Death Anthony "Anton" Morgan Savage died on the 5th of June 2008 after a long battle with the Middle East. His death being documented by leading author C. Fitzpatrick in the book "Anton, the last days." A memorial was raised in his honor at a local jazz club but Anton did not get to see it cause he was dead, causing political upheaval in many Eastern European countries. Death masks were cast shortly after Anton's demise and sold well in the global death mask scene. Trivia Anton still owes upwards of 400 Euros towards the people he robbed. Anton has released 12 albums since his death (similar to Tupac) Anton has 12 Sons and 1 Daughter all called Nigel. Anton hopes to be reincarnated as a kitchen roll in the near future and prays Plenty will sign him a record deal. Anton has multiple testicles but suffers from infertility.